Foundling
by freakyanimegal
Summary: (-Picture is of the mother-) She found him at the sacred ground, at the holy site of the King of Spirits. Odd, for a human child to be abandoned so far into the forest, even more odd for a child to be found at Origin's shrine. Still, she couldn't just leave him there.
1. Chapter 1

**It's not my fault. I have CPD. Compulsive Posting Disorder.**

**That and my USB broke earlier this weekend and I lost TONS. So yes that's gonna put me back a bit. This was one of the stories I lost but luckily my friend had a copy of it. So yeah…Guess since I almost lost it once now I want to make sure I don't lose it again. Funny thing like that. Well whatever, hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: still own nothing**

The dappled sunlight flickered on the ground, the bright spots dancing around on the rocks and forest floor. A crisp, soft breeze brushed past her cheeks, almost like a hand caressing her skin. It smelled so good here, so clean and pure... She brushed her hair back behind her ear, her eyes flicking through the canopy. Dark leaves blocked light, but the sun found holes in their defense to shine morphing, shifting stars formed from pockets of light, in the dark sky the branches created.

This place was special, sacred, or so the villagers claimed. With a deep breath she closed her eyes, allowing the scents to override her thoughts, the taste of the breeze, the gentle trickle of the brook just a few-

Tears.

Her eyes snapped open, frowning as she scanned the area. Tears? Cries- yes, crying. The cries of a young one, a child…no, a baby. An infant? So far out here? She frowned, her long ears twitching as they swiveled in an attempt to locate the babe.

She scrambled over the logs and rocks, taking care not to rip her skirt on the twigs. After almost falling face first into a stump (an action that she could almost see her mother hiding her face in shame over) she got to her feet, straining herself to locate the child.

She was deep in the woods by now; the child's cries seemed to carry over miles.

How could a baby be so far into these woods? Even if they were abandoned no one would have gone in so deep for that purpose...

How had the child not perished by now? Where-

Why was she going in so deep? There had to be monsters in this part, and she was no warrior. She had been pushing it by coming in this far as it was.

But...

She closed her eyes, attempting to since the fluctuations in mana, to locate the child if it was nearby...

Yes. There was a child...she was close

Not a child of her kind, no, but a child...

She pushed her way past the branches, nearly stumbling into the ground again. With a light curse she regained her balance and glanced up, her eyes widening.

This place- no this place wasn't for their kind to tread, it was sacred-

Then she spotted it. The child sniveling, crying in the crook of the roots. It was crying, naked and cold, cuddled into the foliage.

She tensed up, hesitating as she stepped forward and then back again.

What was a child doing here? This... Well, it didn't matter, she had to leave yes but...she couldn't leave the babe.

She hesitated just a moment more and rushed forward, scooping up the child, cradling it in her arms to try to keep it warm.

It was a boy, a little human boy- ...or was he? She frowned, glancing around nervously. This place- no, she had to leave. She could think of this later. She ran off as fast as she could, trying not to stumble along the way. Once she was satisfied she was far enough she stopped, removing her apron and wrapping it around the child.

"Now then little one..." she smiled weakly, cradling the boy. "Let's get you somewhere safe..."

The infant sniffed and cuddled against her, the elf twitching. A weak smile broke on her face, bouncing the baby a bit.

"Hm..." she fingered the child's nose, head tilted."Lawrence? No...perhaps...Artemis-..."

The baby's tiny fist closed around her finger, the woman blinking and them tugging the little fist back, giggling a bit.

"Strong little one..."

She stood there a moment, anxiously looking back the way she had just come. The wind picked up, blowing at her back, urging her forward.

"Come on then, little Kratos."

She made her way through the rest of the forest, taking care to mind the child's head. What would her mother say, she wondered? When she showed up back in the village holding a human baby? She could nearly see their faces already, her father's frown-

"Elma? Where have you been? What is- that?"

She looked up, the color fleeing from her fair skin. The elder had been looking for her, wonderful.

"What were you doing in the woods on your own? What is this child doing here?"

"I…found him." She frowned, holding the child a little closer.

"Elma-"

"At…the Sacred Place," she muttered, bracing herself for his reaction.

Silence fell over them. As she looked down at the child she heard the quick shuffling of feet over the ground, then became aware of him looking over the infant human.

"…Come, we're going to go discuss this inside."

She frowned, her pale teal bangs nearly brushing the child's nose.

"Yes, Father."

The baby was squirming on the Elder's lap as the aging elf scanned him, sensing his mana, trying to discern the child's origin. Elma watched from a distance, biting her lip. She knew better than to leave until he dismissed her, but felt to interrupt would not end very well either. Her mother had given her exactly the reaction she had expected: going on about how her older siblings had never given her any sort of mischief, how they had never been rash enough to 'gallivant' through the forest, how they had more respect than to tread onto the Sacred Ground and the sense not to pick up strange infants. She was just getting temperamental in her old age, Elma thought, especially when it came to her frequent rants about how she had yet to marry and move out of their home. She wasn't even three-hundred yet, it was common to be unwed at her age…

"Were there any signs of other people there, Elma?" her father spoke.

"What-? Oh, no, Father," she said, biting her lip. "I just heard him crying and I…just went to make sure he was all right."

The aging elf eyed his daughter and then the infant human again, scanning him intently. Elma fidgeted a moment more, waiting for his conclusion.

"Well it's not our kind," her mother huffed. "The next time one of those humans comes through we'll just give the babe over to them, let them take care of their own blood."

"But…humans are selfish, aren't they?" she frowned, wringing her hands."They might not take him, or they might treat him poorly…"

"That's not of our concern."

"But the ones that come are usually men! They don't know how to care for a child-"

"Why does it matter, Elma? It's just a human," her mother scoffed.

"He's a baby!"

"Calm yourselves," the elder stated, having gathered the infant in his arms. "…This child will remain in the village."

Both women flinched, glancing back at the old man. He eyed them back, lifting to his feet, cradling the foundling.

"This may very well be a sign from the spirits," he explained, scanning the sniffing child. "It may be, it may not be, but time will tell."

"What-? But no one will take a human into their home!" his wife scowled.

Elma hesitated, gripping the hem of her skirt, eying the increasingly restless babe. A sign from the spirits? Well he had been…there, but he still didn't seem to be much anything other than a human. Still, there was something…just something, about the infant. Or perhaps it was that finding him she had grown attached to him, somehow, but the idea of someone else caring for him suddenly seemed too much to bear.

"I…" she mumbled, her voice falling weak.

"What? What did you see? Spirit's sakes, child, speak up!"

"I can…care for him."

Silence again.

"What? Don't be absurd, you're a young maiden, you have yet to even wed!" her mother scowled. "No man is going to want to marry you if you already have a child to care for-"

"Well-he's just a human, isn't he?" she asked, looking at her. "They mature in what, three decades?"

"A little less than that," her father said simply.

"Yes, see, mother? It's not that long, he'll be able to live on his own in less than half a century and that's still a prime age to marry, isn't it?"

"Elma-"

"No, I agree." The Elder nodded. "She found the child, she must be the one to care for it."

"She doesn't know how to raise children! Much less a human one!"

"She will learn, and the child will learn as an elven child would," he continued in a calm, low voice, holding the child out to his youngest daughter.

The young elf woman hesitated, looking up at her father and then down to the child. Elma hesitated just a moment before taking the babe into her arms, cradling it. Her mother scowled beside her, but her father gave a quiet nod of approval. She looked down at the little boy, at little Kratos, and wondered just what she had gotten herself into.

He gave a little hiccup and then snuggled up to her chest, his little fists balled up as the infant began to rest peacefully again.

Well…humans grew fast, after all, how hard could it be?

**(hides) Don't hurt me**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hmm…not sure what to write next…maybe I'll finish up Ensnared…  
>Not that anyone remembers that one exists, lol.<strong>

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

She desperately tried to coo the child, attempting to comfort the wailing infant. It was the dead of night, but he still wouldn't sleep- but of course he wouldn't, he was hungry… He wouldn't drink the formula her father had made for him, or even plain milk, the child was too young to have anything else, but…

"Please, Kratos," she begged the child, her ears drooped down with her desperation. "Drink, it's okay, it's milk…"

The baby continued to wail and she groaned, plopping her head against the wall, looking at the old crib before her. It had been hers when she had been young, as it had belonged to her older siblings, and while it was certainly old it was durable, and would last for another decade or so- and he would outgrow it by then, since humans usually hit puberty only a couple years after that. They grew fast, so that should be some solace to her…

She took a deep breath, trying to gather her wits around her, closing her eyes for just a moment- or at least she had intended it to be half a moment, but she fell fast asleep.

She dreamt, but of exactly what it was she wasn't quite…sure. It was at the Sacred Ground, she was certain, but the rest was so hazy. Arms wrapped around her, her back against the forest floor, soft kisses…blue eyes…four arms-

Four?

Her dream erupted in a chaotic blur of shapes and colors, of sensations of touch and heat, like an explosion in her head, all at once, and then vanished. There was darkness and she felt her stomach swell up, then pain, the wailing of a child, then the four-armed figure with the blue eyes, looking at her-

"Ah-!" She jolted upright, panting, her body trembling as her eyes darted around the room.

The baby was still crying as she panted, trying to regain control of her breathing. She groaned and leaned back in the chair, rubbing her face. This was going to drive her insane, or perhaps she was already insane, if that dream meant anyth-

Wait…something was…different…

Elma frowned, her brow furrowing as she slowly looked down, spotting the dark stains on her chest. The elven maiden's eyes snapped open, her ears jolting up in shock. She staggered up quickly to the mirror, staring at herself. Her chest had swollen, pushing tightly against the fabric of her dress, the stains-

She was lactating.

She gasped and staggered back, knocking into her bedpost and nearly falling right over it. Her eyes stared, unseeing at nothing, her pulse pounding in her ears. What was-? Was she still dreaming? What was going on? How could she be- she wasn't pregnant-

Was she?

No, of course not, she couldn't be, she had never- she was pure. How could…

She swallowed and quickly put her hand to her mid-section, straining her senses to detect the mana in her body, to see if there was a new life inside her- …no. there was nothing.

A sharp cry from the infant drew her attention, staring over at him in his crib. She hesitated, confused and afraid, but- …he was hungry. The babe was hungry and now she could feed him…

Four arms...the Shrine…

She swallowed.

Origin….Origin had to have something to do with this, she was certain…

Elma bit her lip, then hurried over to the baby, gathering him in her arms. She hesitated, glancing around her room before slowly, awkwardly slipping down her dress, pressing the baby to her chest. For a moment nothing happened, and then she yelped, her body stiffening as the infant human began to nurse. Little Kratos nuzzled up closely to her chest, suckling, his cries reduced to small sniffs and hiccups. Elma stared into the abyss, shaking just a bit as she slowly sat down into her chair. What was going on? How was this…?

She hesitated, glancing down at the baby who nursed noisily, calming now that he was being fed. She was nursing him; she was feeding him, like a mother, like his real mother would…

"Elma-"

She jerked, whipping her head around as her father slipped into her room. The old elf and his daughter met each other's eyes, staring at each other in silence as the baby fed.

"…Elma?"

There was no getting out of it at that point; besides, she wouldn't have been able to hide it that long anyway. She explain what had happened, how Kratos wouldn't eat, how she had fallen asleep and woken like…that. Elma told her father the truth, told her that she didn't understand and she didn't know, hoping her father would believe her. It seemed, to her fortune, that he did, but she didn't exactly like having to tell him the details of what he asked…

"That's all you remember from that dream?" He asked again.

She looked away, frowning as her cheeks flushed.

"Yes, I told you, I told you everything in it, and I didn't even want to tell you that!" she shivered a bit, recalling the embarrassment of having to explain the…personal, even if very vague dream.

"Well then…it's obvious," her father frowned, resting his hands on his cane. "There is little question that the babe has been sent to us by the Spirits, and what's more…"

He eyed her and she looked away again, trying to hide the anxiety and self-consciousness she felt.

"Origin is this child's father and you are his mother," he said flatly.

Elma jerked, her eyes darting to her father, widening in shock.

"W- What? Father don't be-"

"Calm yourself, child, I do not mean literally." He raised a hand, shaking his head. "It is merely a symbolic relationship, is what the dream means… In your dream Origin gave you the child, and you birthed it, and you found the babe at the same spot your dream took place in…whoever the child's real parents are is not what is being expressed. The symbolism of it indicates that, whatever the child's true parentage, Origin has taken him as to being of his own, and has shouldered you with the task of being his mother."

She paled, starting at her father a good minute and then looking down at the babe in her arms.

"Origin has provided for you that you may provide for the babe, this boy is of interest to the spirits, and thus of importance to our world," the elder continued, looking at the little Kratos.

Elma said nothing, holding the child closer to her chest, protectively, looking down at his little auburn locks.

"But…Father, he's just a baby."

"Children grow quickly," he chuckled softly, a weak smile coming to his lips. "Especially humans…"

"Wh...What is mother going to say?" She bit her lip, her cheeks pink as she imagined how her mother would react to this ...change.

"Do not worry about that, Elma, I shall speak with her," the man replied with just a bit of exasperation. "I shall have to inform the village as well…after all, there is no longer any doubt that this child has been given to us by the spirits. They must all realize the responsibility we all have as a village to the rearing of this babe."

"…I- …yes, Father." She nodded, cuddling the child. "I…I will do as the Spirits wish, I will…I will be his mother."

"My child, did you not already agree to that earlier this day?" The old elf chuckled lightly, a crinkle of a smile in his eyes. "Do not think of it as a task or a burden, dear, think of it as you did earlier. As giving an orphan child a home, as giving him a mother and a family."

She watched as her father rose to his feet slowly, smiling at her still as he headed for the door.

"Try to get some rest after he goes back to sleep, Elma…and he'll probably spit up after, just to let you know."

"Wh- what?" she stared. "You mean vomit-?"

"Yes, infants do that," he said with a little smirk, a glint in his eyes. "You'll be fine."

With that he left, and Elma slowly glanced back down at her son-…her son.

Yes…she liked how that sounded. Her son, her little boy…

And then the baby threw up.

…Well, she knew it wasn't going to be THAT easy after all…

**Lol, little baby Kratos is already giving his momma a hard time :P Just wait until next chapter when he's crawling. **

**Review if you'd like**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yaaaay an update! :P Sorry not updating much, the finals were horrible and visiting ith family and all, though I hope the ending of this chap makes up for it as a kinda early Christmas present . Let it snow8D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Elma smiled brightly, cooing the infant as he shuffled around on his hands and knees. Crawling already! He wasn't even a year yet! My humans grew fast…how much longer until he was walking, she wondered? Would it be long at all?

The child shuffled around, his tuft of red hair already shaggy and wild, bouncing as he crawled around.

"Now now, come here sweetie." She smiled, holding her arms out to him as she knelt on the ground. "Come on, come to Mommy…"

Kratos stopped at the sound of her voice, trying to find her. Elma chuckled and walked over in front of him, scooping him up into her arms. Baby Kratos gurgled, snuggling up to his mother as she smiled at him.

"Such a big boy…" she cooed, bouncing him a bit. "Time for din-din-"

It was then she heard the door slam open. She whipped her head around, instinctively holding her child closer as her mother stormed in, fuming, her father following behind with an exhausted look on his face.

"She's SHAMED us!" her mother screeched.

"Dear…calm yourself, being angry will not-"

"How could she do this to us! How could she possibly become with child to a- a human-!"

Kratos began to wail in Elma's arms, alerting her parents that she was there. The maiden flinched and tried to calm her child, cooing him as she glanced up at them.

"…Father?" she asked softly. "What are you…?"

"Not you, my child." The old elf smiled weakly. "..It's just..your sister...Ariya-"

"Ariya is with child!" her mother snapped.

Elma stared. Ariya was her elder sibling by a century or so, and had taken charge of running the inn that had been built in the village for the emissaries and scholars from the human cities. As such, while unmarried she lived on her own- but- with child?

"She is?" Elma stared. "She-I didn't know she had a boyfriend-"

"A human!" her mother snapped. "Ariya bedded a human! One of the scholars from Tethe'alla! She's pregnant with a- a- "

"Halfling," her father finished simply, rubbing his face.

Elma stared. Her sister…had made love to a human? Was going to have a half human child? Halflings were not unheard of, of course…there were in fact a couple that did live in their village, but the public outlook on them was not very fair. They grew too fast, they grew like humans, learned like humans, but when they were mature they stayed youthful and lived long, like they themselves did.

"And she isn't- she isn't even ashamed! You should have heard her! Already thinking of names for it! 'Martel if it's a girl', she says! It's disgraceful-!"

Kratos began to cry again, Elma hushing him, cradling and rocking the babe in her arms. She heard her parents silence and she frowned, looking at the child. He was a human..and he was her son. She loved him, and he was human…was it..bad? Sure he wasn't biologically her child, but she had cared for him, found him, and Origin had entrusted him to her. She loved him, so…was it really that strange to think that her sister had loved a human like a mate, like she loves a human for offspring? She bit her lip, listening to her mother gripe as her father tried to calm her. Kratos began to cry louder.

"I'm taking him outside," she said finally, frowning at her parents. "He's scared."

She noticed for just a moment, the dark look her mother gave her child. Elma frowned, going to return a glare when she had already looked away, focusing on her father again. The maiden sighed, cradling Kratos in her arms and walking outside in the cooling night. It wouldn't be wise to stay out long, she knew…she didn't want him to get ill, after all. Still…this news unsettled her a bit. Was it…wrong, to love a human-? No. No she was sure it wasn't, she thought, looking down at Kratos as she tried to calm him. If it was wrong, then why would Origin let her love this one? Humans were…different yes, and strange a bit… Still, was that any reason to reject them?

"Hush, Kratos…shhhh…." She cooed.

He sniffled, cuddling up against her. He was probably hungry, she knew, but she didn't want to go back inside to feed him, not until her mother calmed. Kratos continued to cry and she sighed softly, beginning to hum to him. Slowly she picked up, singing softly to him as she danced around the patio. Kratos sniffled, quieting as she held him close. In time she quieted as he did, his little mouth suckling on the air as he slept. A weak smile cracked her lips and she looked toward the house, hear ears perked for any sound of her mother's rants. Nothing. Good..it was okay to go in now then, she figured.

"Come on, sweetie," she cooed, walking back into the house with him.

She crept into her room silently, sitting herself on her bed and pressing the infant to her so that he could nurse.

"…You're going to have a cousin," she said softly, cracking a smile. "Isn't that going to be nice, Kratos? You'll get a cousin to play with…"

Humans and half-elves matured at the same rate, to a certain point. Granted she had several nephews and nieces, but they were already nearing adolescence, and would still be so when Kratos was already fully grown. So..maybe it wouldn't be so bad, for him to have a half-elven cousin, someone to grow up with…so he wouldn't grow up totally alone, as she had been concerned…

Yes. This was a good thing.

She told herself that, at the time, but she began to wonder herself later. It wasn't that she thought her sister was in the wrong, in fact, she and the human were to be married. That didn't seem to help though, as there was only further outrage. She was certain, had her sister not been the elder's daughter that she would have been attacked at some point, it was complete madness… Still, Ariya managed to privately marry, and her child began to grow inside her womb. Elma secretly thanked the spirits she had not had to deal with pregnancy for Kratos to have been delivered to her, but did not hesitate to show her sister her support.

Besides...it's not like she was looked at fairly either.

Whenever she would walk through the village, Kratos in one arm and a basket in the other, she noticed their eyes. They were not..hostile, at least most of them were not, they were merely…wary. People eyed her, and the child she carried, and murmurs were always heard. They knew, as had decreed her father, that Origin had given her the child, but of course some did not believe that. Some even doubted her father entirely, saying he had lied because his daughter had a soft spot for some foundling child. After all, they said, it was obvious his daughters had 'unnatural' affection for humans. Still...no one was cruel to her, which was more than could be said for her poor sister…

Still, there was happier things on her mind to occupy herself with. She amused herself caring for her child, pampering him, cuddling him when he was in his waking hours. The boy continued to gain her affection, and she could almost see the intelligence blooming in his russet eyes. Yes, he'd be a smart boy, a wise man in time. A smile graced her lips, cradling the sleepy child as he began to drift into his dreams. Oh little one…how she loved him.

The child grew with her as her sister's own child grew within her in turn. The months passed quickly, as they always did for elves and it was seemed all too soon that Ariya had given birth to a little halfling girl, whom she named Martel. News of it wasn't long to Elma's ears, as her mother fumed about it when she had heard the elf woman had gone into labor, and refused to go to her side. Elma had frowned, peeking out the door as Kratos tottered about, making his usual gaggle of garbled words. He was walking easily now, though he'd occasionally trip if she didn't pay close attention to him-

A thud made her flinch.

Like that for instance. Elma turned, hurrying to her son's side as he began to cry for her, holding out his arms to plead that he be picked up.

"Shhh…shhh…quiet down…" she bid the child, bouncing him in her arms. "Calm down…"

Another screech from her mother made her flinch and the tot cry louder. Elma silently cursed her mother's fits, attempting to calm Kratos with a soft song. The child stilled and as she sang, her thoughts began to run. Her sister was having her baby, alone. No midwife would go to her, surely, and her other siblings were just as ashamed of her as their mother. She wanted to go to her herself, but then who would watch Kratos while she assisted with delivery-? She didn't even know anything of delivering a child, she hadn't even delivered her own. Her ears drooped, green eyes flicking down to the sniffling Kratos.

Still…there had to be something she could do for her, right? At the very least, she would go to her sister when the child was born and visit with them…seeing as no one else would.

* * *

><p>He stared out the window, his eyes shimmering, bright russet orbs locked on the fluttering crystals as they piled up outside, dancing in the night air.<p>

"Kratos, get away from the window, you'll catch a cold."

"Mommy!" the toddler beamed, not moving from his perch as he looked up at her. "It's pretty!"

Elma blinked, glancing outside into the swirling snow, then back at her two year old child. It amazed her how he could be so..simple, about things. Not that he was 'simple' in an intellectual approach, the child was very intelligent. He just never…wasted words. He used what was necessary, she supposed, while still sounding proper. That had to be a degree of intelligence showing, she thought, given how she knew many adults that still had not mastered that…

"Yes, it is pretty." She smiled softly, unable to help her amusement at his excitement. "It's snow."

"S'no." Kratos repeated, his chubby hands splayed on the glass pane.

"Snooowww," she said again, slower.

"Snow."

Elma smiled again, slipping her hands under his arms and lifting him up into her own. Kratos pouted, looking back at the window as she carried him away.

"Mommy, I want see," he said, his little lip stuck out in a huff.

"You can see the snow tomorrow, it's time for bed."

Kratos said nothing but that didn't mean he didn't protest. The child wriggled in her arms, huffing a little.

"Now now, none of that," she tsked, sitting him on his bed. "Now hold still while Mommy gets you into your pajamas."

The child huffed, crossing his little arms over his chest. Elma raised an eyebrow and the toddler faltered slightly.

"Kratos are you being bad for Mommy?" she frowned, a slight scold to her tone.

"…No," he said quietly, lowering his head and dropping his arms to his sides.

"Good boy." She patted his head. "Now let's get you ready for bed, hm? You'll be nice and warm and cozy."

He gave her no trouble, but his eyes continued to gaze out through the window, watching the snow swirl in the moonlight. Elma noted his gaze and glanced back, frowning a bit to herself. What did he find so remarkable about it? Yes children were always curious about things, that was how they learned, but shouldn't he have been content when she told him what it was? Then again, he was a human. Humans were naturally more curious than her kind, she had to remember, so it was only natural that a human child would be even moreso…

"Can I touch the snow Mommy?" he asked no sooner as she had finished dressing him.

"No, Kratos, it's cold," she said, pulling back the covers so he could lay down.

"Why?"

"Because snow is cold."

"Why?"

"…"

Come to think of it, she had never thought about that. Why was snow cold? It was just…cold, it was ice, and ice was cold- wait, why was ice cold? She had never really thought about it, it never seemed very important…

"Mommy? Can we play in it?" he asked, looking up at her with big russet eyes.

Play in it? …Well, she didn't see anything wrong with that, she had enjoyed playing in the snow in her youth as well. She would just have to make sure he was bundled up, so he kept warm…

"Yes," she said with a nod. "Tomorrow, you and I will go play in the snow, when the sun is up, okay?"

That seemed to satisfy the child, as he grinned brightly, bouncing in place.

"Mommy gonna play in snow!" he said.

A weak smile cracked her face again and she nodded.

"Yes, but first you have to go to sleep."

Kratos pouted.

"The faster you go to sleep the faster it'll be tomorrow and the faster we will play in the snow."

The boy twitched and buried himself into the mattress, snuggling his head into the pillow. Elma laughed, pulling the covers up around him and tucking them neatly into his sides. She smiled and gently kissed his forehead, then made her way over to her own bed in preparation for the cold night. Kratos snuggled into his mattress, his eyes shut tightly, trying to force himself to sleep. He couldn't wait to play in the snow. It looked so pretty! And Mommy was going to play with him too! What more could he want? Snow was pretty, pretty like Mommy…though Mommy wasn't cold like she said snow was. Mommy was warm, like the blankies. He smiled at the thought, snuggling more as he heard his mother blow out the light.

"Good night, sweetie," she said. "I love you."

Mommy loved him. That made him even more warm.

**AWWWW TODDLR KRATOS IS SKLEEEEEEE**

**Hope you liked n.n Merry Christmas n.n**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay next chapter more fluffy coming at you, beware :P**

**Disclaimer; I own nothing still**

"Come along, Kratos."

He slipped his hand up into hers, looking up at her with those big wine eyes. She smiled softly, tucking the basket into her free arm to make sure it was secure. They started off down the path, Kratos waddling after her, holding tightly onto her hand. She couldn't help but chuckle at the way he walked, like a little duckling, rushing about. Granted he didn't look as if he'd fall, like he did when he first started walking, yet there was still an awkwardness to her three-year-old she found adorable.

They walked along the path beside the brook, the trees swaying gently in the breeze. It was a beautiful day, peaceful, serene. They got the typical second glances, no doubt the neighbors in awe of how fast the human child grew. He did grow very fast, it was shocking, but…

"Mommy!" Kratos cried, waving his free arm rapidly. "Mommy look!"

"Hm?"

Elma turned her gaze to the brook, where a turtle had just crawled onto the bank, flopping its feet around in the grass.

"Oh, it's a turtle," she said with a smile, stopping to let her son look. "See his feet? They look like that so it can swim."

"Like fins, Mommy?" he asked, looking up at her.

"More like flippers, but they are kind of like fins."

Kratos looked at her, then at the turtle a long moment before looking back up at her, pouting.

"Mommy lying is bad!"

The elf blinked once or twice, staring at her child. Lie? What-?

"Fish have fins, that's not a fish, it's out of water!" he exclaimed, hunching up his shoulders in a sulk. "Fish don't come on land!"

Elma laughed, which succeeded only in making her son pout further.

"What funny?"

"Nothing, sweetie, not everything that swims is a fish." She smiled, kneeling down to pat his head. "Now come along, Auntie Ariya is waiting."

"Is Auntie makin' cookies again?" he asked, his eyes wide.

"Maybe, we'll see." Elma nodded, leading Kratos off again.

The house her sister lived in was small, but that was partially because they had very little help in building it. It was off the main path, a make-shift dirt road of their own that lead into a hidden sylvan of trees. Still, the smell of food wafted out, indicating they had begun to cook the next meal.

"Oh I think we're late," Elma said with a frown. "Let's hurry so Mommy can help Auntie Ariya make lunch."

"'Kay, Mommy." Kratos smiled, quickening along in his little trot.

Elma lead him to the door and slipped her hand out of his for a moment so she could knock, instantly slipping it back around Kratos' little one.

"Who is it?"

"It's Elma," she replied. "I've brought Kratos to visit."

After a moment the door opened and Elma smiled at the sight of her sister.

"Why, hello Kratos!" Ariya smiled, kneeling down to look at the boy. "My, such a big boy, you're getting tall."

"Uh-huh, Mommy says that," he stated proudly, puffing up his little chest.

Ariya chuckled, ruffling his hair before straightening again. The resemblance was very clear between her and Elma, though while Elma's hair was more a pale teal, Ariya has a rich green color that matched their family's eyes.

"Thanks for coming, Elma, I'll get that for you."

Elma smiled and shifted the basket so her sister could take it, then walked inside once she lead them in.

"Please, sit down-"

"Ariya," Elma frowned. "I told you I'd help cook-"

"Oh nonsense, Martel has been dying to see you." Ariya smiled as she set the basket on the table. "You should hear her, jabbering on. I told her you were coming and she keeps going 'Auntie? Kwatos?' it's the most adorable thing ever, I swear."

Before Elma could answer, the little half-elven girl came tottering around the corner. She stared up at them, thumb in her mouth, fiddling with the little green skirt of the dress she wore.

"Martel!" Kratos exclaimed.

The boy released his mother's hand, rushing over to the two-year-old girl, who giggled and pried her thumb from her mouth so she could hug him back.

"Now Kratos," Elma said. "Don't be too rough with your cousin, she's little you know."

"Oh Elma, please, they're toddlers," her sister said with a small smile. "Martel, come say hi to Auntie Elma."

The little toddler nodded, her hair bobbing as she tottered over to Elma, hugging her legs.

"Walking so good already?" Elma giggled, scooping the child up in her arms. "You're such a faster learner, aren't you? Mommy and Daddy have been teaching you, huh?"

"Mm-hm," Martel nodded, her thumb still in her mouth. "Fawst learnuer."

She smiled, cuddling the girl before carefully placing her back on the floor.

"Ariya-"

"Look, Elma, I've got it," her sister said with a roll of her eyes. "If you want to help, watch the two of them while I cook, please? Marcus won't be in for a while, he's tending the animals."

Elma hesitated, glancing at her sister and the toddlers before nodding with a resigned sigh. She ushered the toddlers toward the door that lead to the front yard. It was a lovely day, no sense in keeping them inside. She ended up picking up Martel as Kratos trotted after her until they got to the wooden bench in the side yard.

"Okay you two, play nice and stay where I can see you, okay?" she smiled, setting Martel down by Kratos.

"Okay!"

"'kay," Martel mumbled, thumb still in her mouth.

Elma settled onto the bench, watching the toddlers play with the little toys she had brought out for them. They weren't that much of a hassle to watch, really- at least Martel wasn't. Martel was content to sit quietly and play with whatever happened to be nearby, her eyes inquisitive and big. Kratos, usually, was a horrid handful to let play outside. He'd run around, crawl under things, grab things, he was incapable of sitting in one place for more than a few seconds it seemed.

Luckily, that wasn't the case when Martel was involved. Kratos seemed set on sitting with her, jabbering on about something or another as he picked at whatever happened to be around. After all, Kratos didn't get to play with many children other than his little cousin, so Elma supposed that this was to be expected. Kratos was very friendly with her; currently he was telling her about the turtle he had seen a few minutes ago and how it was 'not a fish', as if he knew everything about the little creatures when in reality he had just seen one for the first time a few minutes ago.

"It moved like this!" he said, flopping on his belly and doing his best to imitate the turtle's four-legged motion. "And it was reeaaalllyyy slow and-"

"Kratos, get up before you get dirty."

"But Mommy!" he pouted. "I'm showin' Martel!"

"Yes, Kratos, I know, but you can show her inside later, where you won't get all dirty, okay?"

Kratos pouted but sat up, shuffling his feet in the grass.

"Okay…" he mumbled, looking aside.

"Wisten to Mommies," Martel said poking Kratos in the side. "Wisten, Kwatos, be good."

Kratos pouted but nodded, agreeing with his little cousin before he continued to jabber her ears off. He certainly was talkative, she wondered if anything'd ever be able to curb that tongue of his, at times.

Their visit went well. Kratos and Martel played for a while before they went in for lunch, when Ariya's husband had joined them. Marcus was a genial man, and he was very kind to Kratos. Elma wondered if that's because they were both human at times, but he was just as friendly to her. It was nice, she thought, that Ariya had such a sweet man. He was good to her and he simply adored their little Martel, who it seemed he could never stop finding things to comment on about how cute she was.

Elma visited with her sister, talking well into the afternoon while Marcus played with Martel and Kratos in the sitting room, from the sounds of it playing 'duck duck goose' and the like. They were human games she wasn't quite familiar with, but from the giggles she heard the children seemed to love it.

"He's so good with children," Ariya said with a smile as she sipped her tea. "I don't care what anyone says…humans are most certainly not barbarians."

"I never thought so, Ariya," Elma said. "You know I love Kratos, he's my son."

"Yes, yes I know…" her sister's face fell. "It's just-…it is hard sometimes, Elma, you know that, don't you? I know it's hard for you and the boy to deal with the villagers…"

"…Yes." She answered, staring down into her drink. "I- I keep trying to tell mother and the others, that- that Marcus and Martel are great, but no one wants to-"

"I know, Elma, I know…I don't blame you." The elder elf smiled weakly, looking up at her. "It helps a lot just that you…that you do see. Thank you."

Elma went to speak when Kratos rushed in, tugging on her skirt.

"Mommmyyy…I'm tired," he pouted. "We going home?"

"Kratos, that's rude," Elma frowned. "Auntie Ariya and everyone were very nice to let us come over. Say you're sorry-"

Ariya laughed, shaking her head.

"No no, it's fine Elma, it's getting late anyway. He's just tired, children need to rest a lot after all," she said as she got to her feet. "You should head home."

"Well…." Elma hesitated, looking at the window. "Oh dear…it is late already, isn't it?"

She frowned and then nodded, giving her sister a hug before turning to her son.

"Say goodbye to Auntie, Uncle and Martel, Kratos," she patted his head. "We'll go home so you can go to sleep."

* * *

><p>Mother would play for him, on her ocarina. He remembered sitting there, on her lap, legs swinging gently. The sun would peek through the trees, causing her pale green hair to glow in the golden light, the gentle breeze making her hair sway to and fro. It was a beautiful sound, every note she played was carried into the wind, as if the breeze itself had taken it upon itself to lull it, cradle it, tend to it the second it left the instrument.<p>

He would sit there, looking up at her, watching her long ears twitch, her eyes closed, and think to himself how beautiful she was, how pretty mommy was… Larger than life, to him, like some otherworldly goddess that had descended to care for him, to cuddle him, to play such beautiful music for him. He would lay his head against her as she played, as his neck grew tired from being craned up. His russet eyes would flutter, a yawn would escape him, and he'd snuggle up to his mother, slowly closing his eyes.

Before long he would be asleep in her lap, curled up, his little face blissfully at peace. Elma pulled the instrument from her mouth, smiling gently down at the boy. She placed the ocarina beside her, pulling the toddler into her arms. Her delicate fingers threaded through his hair and she hummed softly to him, continuing the tune.

He was so big already…he was only four, how could he have grown so fast? It was ridiculous. How did humans deal with their children growing so quickly? Every time she turned around her baby boy was already growing more… Then, it appeared Halflings grew just as quickly…her niece was talking a lot now. She was developing fast, just as Kratos had been…

Oh well…it was time to get him to bed. She gathered him in her arms, lifting him up. He breathed softly, snuggling his face into her shoulder. Elma smiled gently, pocketing her ocarina before continuing home.

**Yup, hope that wasn't too choppy but it is kinda skipping around a bit, wuld take forever to do him at every age lol. Probably one or more chaps of him being uber cute before he becomes an actual kid, in which case be very afraid, looool. **

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5

**:P Well I think this chap will be amusing…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"Be careful, don't go too far."

"I won't, Mom!"

He ran outside, heedless of his mother's concerned shouted 'reminders'. It had been raining all week, he was so happy to finally get outside and play in the sunshine. Elma smiled weakly, leaning against the door frame as she watched him run about. Six years old, baffling how humans developed so quickly. She smiled a little before turning back inside to finish cleaning, her ears perked to listen out for her son.

Kratos was delighted as he ran about the trees near their home, attempting to capture the insects he saw flitting around, or the occasional frog. He had been so bored stuck inside all week, he was so happy he could finally run around. That would have been enough to occupy him all day, that was, if he hadn't spotted the little mammal poking its head around the tree.

The young boy stopped, blinking as he stared at the strange little creature. It looked almost like a cat, but it was standing on two stubby legs and- Oh! A bushbaby! It must be a bushbaby, he had heard his grandpa talk about them. They were nice but shy little animals that lived in the woods, and they'd help people who got lost get back the village, that's what he heard anyway but he'd never met anyone who said that had happened to them.

"Hi there," he said with a grin, inching closer to it.

The little animal half ducked behind the tree again, eying him intently. Kratos grinned. It was so cute! Maybe he could catch it and show it to his mom, she would like to see it.

"Come here," he said, doing his best to sound nice. "I'm not gonna hurt you, I want you to see my mom."

It eyed him warily as he approached, then broke into a wild sprint away from the boy. Kratos flinched, startled by the sudden speed of the awkward little creature before chasing after it.

"Wait! Come back!"

He chased the little creature into the woods, heedless of where he was going as he followed it deeper and deeper into the woods. It wasn't long before he realized he was lost.

The boy came to a stop, looking around the woods, hearing the faint sounds of the wildlife and rustling foliage. Oh no…where…where was he? He didn't know this part of the forest-he was in too deep in the forest. He was lost! Some monster would find him and eat him for sure! He looked around, desperately trying to spot something that might look familiar but found nothing.

He heard a little sound and whipped around, backing up to stare down at the bushbaby, which had reappeared before him. It looked up at him with its big eyes, tilting its head this way and that, ears twitching, as if considering something. It got to its feet and began to waddle off, turning back to look at him and giving another strange sound.

"...Follow you?" Kratos frowned. "You got me lost!"

The bushbaby hopped up and down in place, wiggling forward then turning to look back at him again. Kratos frowned a bit but followed, he was already lost as it was, it wouldn't hurt to follow the little creature.

So he did, the little human boy chasing the creature through the forest of the elves. He wasn't sure how long he followed it, he was so busy trying to keep up he didn't have much time to consider it. He chased it until it felt like his legs were going to break and then pushed through one last dense patch of bushes before he emerged into a clearing.

The bushbaby was gone. That didn't matter anymore, though, there was something much more important.

He turned, staring at the tall stone slab before him. The ancient altar, inscribed with runes he didn't understand. They were elf runes but they were old, hard to read…

A shudder went down his spine and he stared up at the monument, slowly walking up to boy didn't know quite what he was doing, his hand outstretched before him. He reached the stone and his palm touched the polished surface.

That's when he appeared.

_You were named Kratos, yes?_

He turned around, stumbling back into the stone as he stared at the being that had appeared before him. Origin, the king of spirits, one pair of arms crossed across his torso and the other resting at his sides, looking down at him with piercing blue eyes. Kratos gaped, his knees wobbling.

"I- I-" he stammered but his mouth would not cooperate with him.

_You're still far too young to come to me…I had thought more time had passed._

Huh? What did he mean by that? How did he know his name?

_Well…I suppose you are old enough to know the beginnings of it, perhaps learning of it sooner shall be better, in the long run…_

"I- what?" he finally managed to speak. "I-I'm sorry for touching your rock- I mean stone- I mean- altar, I didn't-"

_Calm yourself._

Kratos' body jerked, shuddering and then instantly relaxed. The boy stared at the ground, his breathing calm, controlled. He…wasn't scared anymore, he wasn't nervous or panicked or..anything.

_Good. Now then, Kratos, do you know who I am?_

Kratos hesitated but nodded, his eyes not leaving the spirits' face.

_I should have hoped as much. Very well then, do you know what connection you have to this place?_

Connection? To this place? What connection? He couldn't think of anything….

"I-…my mom…found me in this forest," he answered slowly. "Is-is that what you mean?'

_No._

Kratos frowned.

"Yes she did, she told me-"

_What I mean is that is not what I was speaking of. Your 'mother' did find you here, the more important fact is that you were …'born' here._

Kratos stared.

"I was born here?" he asked, biting his lip. "But…Momma said no one was here-"

_She came shortly after I created you._

The boy stared some more, the color slowly bleeding from his face.

"What do you mean…'created'-?"

"Kratos!"

His eyes finally left the spirit as Origin looked over his shoulder, where the young elf maiden was rushing up. Her dress was torn up a bit, having been caught on branches and thorns, her hair likewise mussed. She stopped when Origin's eyes locked on her face, breathing hard as she scanned the spirit and then Kratos. She only stopped a moment before she ran past the spirit to Kratos, grabbing him and looking him over frantically.

"M-Mom-!" he blurted.

"Oh Kratos! My baby- I told you not to go too far! I told you- are you hurt? Kratos-"

_He is unharmed._

Elma frowned, slowly looking back at the spirit as she stood, picking the boy up protectively in her arms.

"…I…" she began but trailed into silence, unsure of what to say.

_You have done well raising him thus far. He is still not ready, however, so I shall continue to entrust him to you._

She frowned, her ears lowering as she eyed the spirit.

"I-…ready for what, may I ask?"

"Momma," Kratos whispered, tugging her shirt. "He said I was 'created'."

Elma's ears jerked up, eyes darting from her son to the spirit.

_It is time that was known. Elma, the boy you hold was created in order to carry out a purpose in my stead. It was I that created him and drew you here to discover his and become his mother. _

Her eyes widened slowly, clutching Kratos tighter as he attempted to ask questions to alleviate his confusion.

"Momma-?"

"Origin, please I- I know it is not my place, but I must ask…for what purpose did you...?"

Origin suddenly appeared directly in front of her and she backed up against the stone, just as Kratos had done earlier, her green eyes wide as she stared up at the king of spirits.

_I shall entrust the information to you, as you are the one that must raise him._

He lifted one hand, setting his fingertips against her forehead. She froze at his touch, her breath caught in her throat, clutching onto Kratos as he squirmed in her grip.

Before her eyes flashed images, most of which were too fast or too blurry for her to make sense of, snippets of sound, sights, even smells and touches. It raced through her mind, dizzying her before it finally came into…'focus'. She saw a man with spiked hair, wielding a sword of fire, tall of stature and with the bearing of power.

_He shall be my judge. _Origin's voice came. _He shall see with a human's eyes, learn with a human's mind, feel with a human's heart. Then when the time is right, he shall render his judgment of this world to me._

Images of the war that raged outside of the elvish lands, the war of the humans and half-elves, they flashed through her mind, the decline of mana, the weakening of the tree, all the ravaging of the world and its resources.

_And I shall take his judgment and with it I shall make my decision._

"Your…decision?" she asked, breathless, the images fading away from her as the meadow began to reappear to her senses.

_My decision, on whether or not people are worthy of my efforts._

She fell onto her knees, clutching Kratos, who sounded like he was about to cry.

"Momma! Momma, say something!" he cried, sniffing.

"I-I'm okay," she forced, rubbing his back. "Mommy's okay, Kratos…"

Origin was gone. She was alone with Kratos in the clearing, the still, quiet woods. At some point she had broken out into a cold sweat, her fingers dug into Kratos' shirt. She held the young boy as she recalled the image of the man, the harbinger of judgment.

She knew then, that she held in her grip the one who would bring about a great change in their world. How, she wasn't quite sure, not really. Still, she felt, she knew. Her son would bring about something that would change everything.

**COUGHSPOILERSthatsomethingis CruxisandthenlaterLloydCOUGH **

**But you already knew that didn't you? ;p**

**Hee**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there, sorry for the very long hiatus, hopefully I'll get back on track. Done with college but now there's the whole job thing so…yeah….sucky**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

Elma couldn't help but feel responsible for her son's suffering, watching as the boy glowered down at the tomes in front of him, obviously frustrated. His education had become extremely rigorous ever since that revelation in the forest. They all were determined to educate him on everything they knew, and given that humans lived shorter lives they were trying to cram it all into him as quickly as possible. Elma blamed herself, perhaps she should not have told her father about Origin's decree, then her poor boy wouldn't be going through all of this…

"Kratos, sweetie, why don't you take a break?" she walked over. "You've been at it all morning."

"Grandfather says I have to have this done by tomorrow," the boy moaned, looking at the tome in despair.

"And you won't retain anything if you're frustrated, Kratos." She forced a small smile. "It's all right, really, go play with Martel for a bit and then after lunch you can continue."

"But…" he hesitated, looking between her and the window with longing.

"Even your grandfather would say that play is an important part of growing a child's mind. Now go, have some fun."

Her son only hesitated for a moment more before rushing out of their house, running down the street. Elma sighed and went about cleaning up his workspace and the rest of their home, deep in thought.

All these studies were too much for him; not that he wasn't smart, but he was young. He deserved to go out and have fun, to learn from his own experiences. Though it didn't help, she supposed, that he was just as hard on himself as the rest of the village seemed to be. While Kratos didn't fully comprehend his fate, he was smart enough to know that it was something important. She was not oblivious to the pressure he was feeling and did her best to try and alleviate some of it, yet… Then there was the newest issue.

It had been a few days now, since her father had come to speak with her. They told Kratos to go play outside, and her father told her what the village was considering.

"_Magic? He can't learn to use magic, he's a human, he can't channel mana."_

"_Not on his own, no, but if we give him aionis he'll be able to."_

"_Aionis-? But Father- that's-"_

"_It is in short supply, yes, but we do have some. If he is to be Origin's judge, we must prepare him for anything and everything. Learning magic will be an asset to him either way."_

"_But- we're not completely sure if it can be used on a young human-"_

"_Origin will protect him. I know you are worried, Elma, but it is our duty to prepare him best we can, in any way we can. Besides, he might like it. He's the only one in the village who can't use magic, perhaps it'll help him make friends."_

She sighed as she gathered some ingredients for lunch. Would it really be for the best? Would it help him in the future? Would it help him now, with fitting in? He always had trouble making friends, because he grew so much faster than them…. Maybe he'd feel better about fitting in, though, if he could practice magic with them. Then again, even with Martel he felt a bit left out since he couldn't use magic. Still, somehow she couldn't help but feel apprehensive about it. Was it right, to alter someone's body in that way? Were they sure it wouldn't hurt him?

Oblivious to his mother's dilemma, Kratos was now enjoying himself. Over the last couple years since his lessons had intensified he had not had as much time to see his younger cousin. The half-elven girl was eight now, gentle, kinda, and usually smart for her age. So they sat out by the stream, legs stuck in the water as Kratos jabbered on about how bored he had been as of late.

"I'm sure if you tell Grandfather he'll ease up on the lessons," she said, swishing her feet in the water.

"I'm not telling him anything," Kratos pouted, slouching. "I can do it, I don't want them to think I can't. I just need to work hard."

"You always work hard, Kratos, needing a little help isn't a bad thing," she smiled sunnily at him. "I'll help you too, if you need it."

The boy flushed, slouching even more.

"You're younger than me, it's not fair you're so smart."

"You're smart too, Kratos." She said with the same chipper smile.

"Not as smart as you," he half-pouted, half-smiled.

She giggled, kicking her foot and splashing water all over him. He let out a yelp and then splashed her back, the two ending up in the water and having their splash-fight. That was how Elma found them later, shaking her head as she came up.

"Now what are you two doing? You're soaked, we'll have to get you dried up before lunch."

"Hi, Auntie Elma!" Martel waved, giggling.

"Hi, Mom…." Kratos said a bit more sheepishly.

Elma sighed, shaking her head.

"Well, come along and let's get you all dried up. Would you like to have lunch with us today, Martel?"

"Uh-huh! I'll go tell Mother!"

The Halfling girl clambered out of the stream and ran to her home, Kratos standing on the bank wringing the water out of his shirt.

"Well, did you have fun?" she asked him.

"Yeah." He nodded, eyes averted. "Sorry I got all wet, Mom…"

"It's all right, I just don't want you catching a cold."

"Aw Mom, I won't get sick." He pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

* * *

><p>He wretched and Elma held his hair back, rubbing his back in an attempt to comfort him. This was all her fault, she should have never agreed to this. She shouldn't have even mentioned it to Kratos. But the second she said it'd make him able to use magic he had agreed, she had seen the spark in his eyes and the determination on his young face. Now he was sick, her poor boy was sick and it was all her fault. She blinked back tears, tending to her ailing child.<p>

"It's going to be okay, Kratos, it's going to be okay," she kept whispering.

He was pale and had not been able to keep food down for the last week; at this rate he was going to starve. It was all her fault, she shouldn't have let him, she should have said no to him and her father.

The boy drove himself to exhaustion and finally fell into a deep sleep. She cleaned him up and put him to bed, then collapsed in the chair by his bedside. Her green eyes stared numbly at her boy, going over a million different things she should have done. If this didn't pass soon she didn't know what she would do. What could she do? He was wasting away, he was pale, weak, burning to the touch. He didn't look like he could last another night… Maybe-…maybe…maybe there was something she could do.

Slowly she staggered to her feet, barely able to stand. She hadn't eaten or rested well at all since Kratos had fallen ill, but she was not concerned with herself. Elma staggered to the door, grabbing her cloak and slipping out into the dead of the night. It was cold, beginning to rain, but none of that registered. She slipped straight into the forest, nothing but a knife on her belt and a lantern in her hand as the rain began to intensify. She couldn't see the way well even despite that, but she never knew the way. If there spirits were with her son, with her, then they would send her the bushbaby to guide her. If not, if she had failed in her task of protecting her son then-…then…she deserved whatever fate she met.

Her fingers closed tightly on the lantern. No, no she would not fail. She would find the altar, she would save her son. Not for Origin, not for the village, not for the world's judge, but for her son. With that in mind, she pressed on through the darkness. She slipped and stumbled more than once, at on point tearing her cloak on a branch and at another slicing her knee open. The rain stung the wound but she ignored it, numb to the cold and damp after her seemingly endless trek. Finally, she found it, the clearing up ahead. She struggled to go faster, stumbling in the dark and from her own exhaustion.

She nearly made it to the clearing when she suddenly hit the mud, letting out a shriek as a weigh landed on her back. It took her all of two seconds to realize a canine monster had her pinned down. She let out a scream and a burst of her mana to accompany it. It was unchanneled, not a proper spell but it was enough to make the beast back off- if only temporarily. She whirled around, attempting to stand but slipping back onto her rear in the mud. Her eyes widened as the beast lunged at her and she pulled the knife from her belt, thrusting it forward.

She sat there, shaking as blood poured off her arm. The beast's fangs had cut in deep, but not fatal. Her arm was halfway down its throat, the knife thrust through the top of its mouth. It dropped and she struggled to back away from it, yanking out the knife. She scrambled to her feet, panting and shaking while she stared at the body. With a shriek she thrust the knife into its head again, and again, and a third time with all her strength. She might have been crying, she wasn't sure, in the rain. But she staggered away, slipping into the clearing and finally collapsed onto her knees before Origin's altar. She slumped against it, her forehead pressed against the wet stone.

"Please," she whispered with what little strength she still had. "Please save him, please, my baby…please…"

_You are foolish. You were foolish to do that to him and foolish to come begging to me. _

"I don't care!" she shouted, her throat rasp. "I don't care if I'm a fool, save him! It is my fault, it is, kill me if you must but save him! Please! Just…just…sa…"

She swayed and hit the forest floor, the world going black.

* * *

><p>Her head was against someone's chest, arms were around her firmly and she felt herself being carried. Elma forced her eyes open, just a little, staring in the darkness. Red. Why was it red-a red coat…<p>

"It's all right," the person spoke. "You're going to be okay."

She tried to speak but closed her eyes once more.

* * *

><p>"Mom! Mom!"<p>

Her eyes snapped open and she sprang upright, greeted with a sharp pain in her arm.

"Mom! You're up!"

Her head whipped aside, staring at the boy at her bedside. Kratos looked up at her, on his feet, color in his skin, energetic and healthy. She stared at him and began to shake, tears falling from her eyes. The boy's relief quickly changed to concern.

"Mom-? Mom are you okay? Are you hurt-?"

She threw her arms around him, sobbing and kissing his face.

"M- Mom-?!"

"You're okay, oh my baby boy you're okay, I'm so sorry, I'm so so sorry-"

"Mom! I'm okay, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"I-…how…how did I get here?" she frowned, looking around her room. "I-…"

The sun was shining brightly outside, a beautiful morning. Her arm was bandaged, her body dry, and her son was healthy…

"I woke up a couple hours ago and it was raining, but I felt a lot better, but you were gone," Kratos said with a frown. "I was really worried but then this guy showed up and he had you."

"Guy…?" Elma frowned. "Who? Who was it?"

"I don't know, I've never seen him before," Kratos shook his head. "I think he was a human. He brought you in and I helped him take care of you, but then he left."

"I-…a human? But-…what was his name? Did he say?"

Kratos shook his head.

"No, but he was wearing this dumb red outfit."

**Well….that was fun. Oddly more than I thought it would be.**

**Review if you still remember this fic exists, please~**


End file.
